cheat on
by grey's fan 888
Summary: The story is AU and involves Jackson cheating on April


April Kepner Hunt has just started her first year at Harvard University. She was out of her comfort zone coming from a small town and now to a big city from having her family with her to not having anyone around even though her family was happy for her they felt that she could have gone to the military with her brother Owen. Everything started good, she had all the classes she needed except with one exception that there's a handsome guy following her everywhere and asking her out. April was focus on her dream of becoming surgeon and so she didn't want anything to do with the one and only Jackson Avery. At first Jackson wasn't sure what attract him towards her but he only wanted a chance to go out with that red head girl. Jackson was sure that after 3 months of asking her out he will be done but no he wanted a date with her so he didn't stop until one day April didn't saw him at all and she got worry but late one night there was a knock on her door.

Jackson (was knocking on April doors hoping she was not sleeping) April it's me Jackson please open I have something to tell you.( and just like April open the door)

April: What happen Jackson?

Jackson: Sorry I'm late I just had a horrible day at school so much to do in such little time but here I am so I'm asking Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?

April: I would love to go out with you Jackson

Jackson: It's okay April I will still ask tomorrow (but then he heard her) Are you sure? OMG you actually agree okay before I screw up this up and letting you get out of it I'll take your yes and I will pick you up tomorrow at 7pm

April laugh: then I see you tomorrow good night Jackson

Jackson: Night April

And just like that he got his date with her after 3 months of asking her. Jackson wanted everything to be perfect for her

After the date they went out more and more until one day Jackson ask her to be his girlfriend and she accept gladly. They did everything together. There was no day they would spend apart. She was the only reason he went to medical school to prove to himself and his family that he does have a brain and to show them that he is not just the pretty face of the family.

They have been together for the past 4 years and happily married for 4 years but that is about to change as they enter their residency. A year has passed by flying and now the hospital where they were doing their residency just merge with another hospital making them fight for their spot more than ever. As they started all over again in a new hospital with new faces. It also did bring a lot of problems in their relationship since no one in the hospital knew that they were married.

Jackson: April just listen for a moment please

April: Jackson you do this every time always canceling our plans always

Jackson: Understand this April I'm busy Do you think I like this no I love spending time with you but

April: there is no but here Jackson

Jackson: God April you know what when you are more cool down we talk ok (and just like that he left again leaving April alone and crying)

Jackson went to bar and started drinking like if there was no tomorrow and just like that a women approach him. It's late at night and Jackson was still out April was getting so worried now, but nothing he was nowhere to be found. On the morning Jackson showed up, but something was wrong with him. They kiss each other but April saw into his eyes, so she knew something was wrong because his eyes were red like if he has been crying.

Jackson: I'm sorry April I'm so sorry

April: It's okay Jackson it's my fault

Jackson: No April it's my fault

And just like that Jackson started crying regretting that he left yesterday at night.

It's been 3 weeks since Jackson came in crying and April knows something is wrong with him. They have those quiet moments but even in those quiet moments, there is so much to be said. Over the past three weeks Jackson became extra attentive, from cooking dinner, to bubble baths, to breakfast in bed and of course April definitely didn't complain from the extra sex in the bedroom, and the kitchen and the lounge room and work. Everything was going perfect until one day Jackson couldn't handle it and he saw that the girl he cheat on was going to work with them so at that moment he knew he had to say the truth to April and he just prayed that the love they have for each other was enough for her to forgive him.

Jackson: April I need to tell you something and I don't know how to begin

April: how about from the beginning?

Jackson: just know that I'm so sorry for what I did and that every day that goes by a regret what I did you to us

April: what happen Jackson

Jackson: I was at a bar drinking where out of nowhere a girl ask if she could sit down and I said yes we had a few drinks I already had a few drinks and she invented me to her place

April: keep going Jackson

Jackson: April please don't make me say it

April: keep GOING

Jackson: I said yes and we had a few more drinks at her place we were sitting on her lounge when, I don't know how, I don't know if it was the alcohol that we had, but… Jackson stopped, his face low as he continued to hold April hands, his sobs the only sound in the room.

April: "But what , I want to hear, but what?" April whispered, she knew what he was about to say

Jackson: But before I knew it, we were kissing and then and then, we were taking it

up to her bedroom

April: say it Jackson just say it

Jackson: April please

April: just say it Jackson please just say it

Jackson: please, please don't make me say" he's crying , still not looking at April

April: No Jackson, I want to hear it, I want to hear you say it!" April screamed, feeling her whole world starting to crumble

Jackson: April I wanted to stop, believe me, I was in pain and we weren't stopping, we weren't thinking and then we were continuing on her bed, and one thing led to another, she was taking off her clothes and I was taking off mine and then before you know it, we slept together" his voice a mere whisper, his face looking into Aprils',. His face strewn with tears and red, April ripped her hands out of his and got off the lounge,

Jackson: please, please remember that I love you, I have never felt so bad and I have never hated myself more than I do now, whatever hate you have for me, times it by a million and that is the hate I have for myself, when I woke up the next day, I vomited but not from the alcohol but from the guilt because I couldn't believe what I had done, I got my clothes and got out of there, please April I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, the last person I would ever want to hurt is you, I would rather die than ever let someone hurt you" He's voice pleading

April: But you did, Jackson, !" she pronounce every word to full affect. "So when I was up all night, worrying my brains out, crying my eyes out and worried if you were safe you were fucking this girl brains out!" she scream "tell me something is that the reason for all the sex lately, you have been trying to fuck me to forget. He doesn't explain but only nods, still looking at the floor and crying. "So all those times" April sobbing by this point "all those times, when I asked you if something was wrong, you lied to me

Jackson: April please I'm sorry" and just like that April got up left their apartment running like if there was someone following her and trying to kill her and the only thing she could hear was Jackson screaming his lungs out asking her to stop but April didn't listen and just kept running


End file.
